


Two Feet On The Ground

by gidgetxzim



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Beta Chae Hyungwon, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I dont give a shit, Light BDSM, Lots of foul language, M/M, Males with vaginas, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Not Beta Read, Omega Lim Changkyun | I.M, Panic Attacks, Rut, Self Confidence Issues, Self depreciation, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Time Skips, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wolf Hybrids, heat - Freeform, jusst i.m being wholesome, maybe hardcore?, slick, some church stuff but nothing crazy, sort of slow burn but not really, talks about omega rights, talks about rape but no actual rape, using omegas and betas as a way to reflect on current female/male and minority rights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gidgetxzim/pseuds/gidgetxzim
Summary: And here he was, years later, still in love and living with these two assholes.





	1. Can You Keep A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Herrow everyone, I wrote this because I had a dream and when I looked up this ot3 there was basically nadda, so I wrote it myself. Usually I'm a Hoseok/Changkyun type of lady, (another quietly underrated ship, literal tears when I see no updates in their tag), but then I watched like an hour of Hyungwon appreciation videos on youtube and now I can't live with myself :). Will be updated when I want to write about these dudes. Much love.

 

_“Please…”_

Changkyun turned onto the side furthest from the connecting wall.

 

“ _More…”_

He huffed in exasperation.

 

_“Can you handle more? Show me Wonnie, show hyung how much you want it.”_

Changkyun muttered a quiet, _fuck_ under his breathe when he heard the answering moan and loud bang coming from the other side of the thin connecting wall.

 

Next week will make five months of living with Hoseok and Hyungwon. Five months of moans and groans, and not making eye contact because he’s too pussy to face them after listening to them fuck night after night.

 

_And the smells._

The thick, hot sugary smell of over ripened apricots so sweet it makes his teeth hurt. The heavy viscous scent of fresh warm honey dripping down his throat, his inner omega lapping at every molten drop. The overwhelming smell of smoked cinnamon and apples tightening the vise around his heart and the chain around his neck.

 

Hoseok and Hyungwon jumped at the chance to invite Changkyun to move in with them. At the time, Changkyun saw no issue.

 

_“Alpha, more, please Alpha.”_

_“Fuck, that’s right, my yeo-bo.”_

Changkyun finally gave up and flopped onto his back once he felt his opening twitch and his cock chub up at the sound of Hoseok’s endearment and the answering moan he was rewarded.

 

Yeah, there was no issue, no issue at all.

 

Other than the fact that he’s had a crush on the two males for, hmm, a few years he’d say, actual numbers don’t matter at this point, it’d just make him seem even more pathetic.

 

But like he said, it’s been actual _years_.

 

Changkyun stared at the ceiling fan slowly rotating over his bed dazedly, hungrily listening to the two on the other side. He rested one arm behind his head and the other on his tummy as he listened in the dark and reminisced.

 

_He met the two in his freshman year of high school. After bouncing around the world for a few years, his family decided it was time to settle back down in Gwangju, his hometown, when it was time for Changkyun to start high school._

 

_It was during a fight in his freshman year that he first met Hoseok. Being the new kid who spoke perfect English and slightly accented Korean, things were a little rocky at his new school. Two seniors who’d been bothering him for weeks thought it’d be a good idea to finally drag him down an empty hallway and try to jump him._

_When Hoseok tried to step in Changkyun knew nothing about the imposing alpha other than he was pretty huge and in the way._

_Big for nothing he thought at the time._

_‘No, I don’t need your goddamn help, thank you very much, now let me finish ripping the throat out of this asshole,’_ _Changkyun growled out before pushing the taller boy out of his way and almost literally ripping out the throat of the cowering alpha who tried to hurt him. Hoseok respectively backed up, hands up in a placating gesture to calm down the snarling omega, but he did stay close to make sure the two former attackers didn’t pull some slick shit to overpower him._

_It wasn’t until Changkyun’s eyes went from a deep brown to a glowing violet that the older boy stepped in, lifting him off the crying beta who originally started the fight, and fireman carrying him to a quieter part of the school._

_It was no easy feat, but the older boy somehow made it to an empty classroom before letting go of a wild Changkyun._

_‘Who the fuck gave you the right?’ Yelled the younger omega, teeth bared in a bloody snarl._

_Hoseok didn’t answer._

_Instead he patiently waited for the boy to calm himself down. At some point Changkyun started to rile himself up even more, pacing back and forth, hands pulling at his dark hair in frustration. It looked like he wanted to get back and finish what the others started. Beautiful and wild and hitting puberty with the same ferocity as a brick to the face Hoseok held his ground against the fiery omega._

_Changkyun was making a plan as he paced and eyed the older boy blocking the only door out the room. Arms crossed, Hoseok may have been wearing the same uniform as Changkyun, but the omega could see under the bulge of his biceps the way the breadth of the alpha’s shoulders and toned waist stretched the buttons of his navy-blue blazer and white oxford shirt underneath._

_The alpha slowly blinked at the younger before speaking._

_‘You done?’_

_Changkyun was furious, who did this overgrown man-child with the big ears and greasy hair think he was? He had everything under control. He didn’t need some fucking alpha throwing around his privilege and using his fucking secondary gender to do whatever the fuck he wanted._

_‘Fuck you,’ Changkyun rumbled before taking quick steps that led him into the other boy’s space. He was ready to fight his way out of the damned room, alpha or not._

_Once Hoseok saw that purply/violet glint in the other eyes he reacted. Before Changkyun could even try to touch the Alpha, he saw his eyes blink a bright, glowing silvery white and then found himself face down on the floor, a burning grip on the back of his neck, and on the wrist of the arm twisted behind his back._

_Hoseok was respectful enough to straddle the omegas back without making contact beyond those two points. He made a rumbling purring noise to try to calm the thrashing omega down._

_Changkyun quieted down, but did not lesson his movements, when he heard the older boy begin to speak._

_‘I don’t know what you’ve been through, or what you’ve been going through, but you have to calm down. You’re going to work yourself int a frenzy and then what? They’ll call your parents, drug you up with hormone suppressants, and drag you to the clinic where they’ll probably lock you up in a padded room,’ hissed the older boy._

_He tightened the hand clamped behind Changkyun’s neck before shaking him a few times. ‘Calm down,’ he repeated._

_And Changkyun did. He knew about the padded omega rooms, sterile and white._

_Just another cage._

_They stayed like that for a while, Changkyun huffing, letting out small growls here and there, Hoseok responding with deep purrs._

_The afternoon sky changing from a dazzling blue to a warm orangey red._

_There was some nonverbal que the older boy must have been looking for before he finally let go of the now somber omega._

_The silence between them was deafening. It was a few seconds later when Changkyun finally jumped off the floor and flew out the door, leaving the stoic Alpha still on his knees, hands weightless at his sides._

_They didn’t speak again for months. He avoided the Alpha every chance he got but it wasn’t his fault kids liked to gossip._

_He found out the older boy was a highly respected senior who used his alpha privilege to stand up for abused rights of omegas and betas alike. Hoseok was shy and quiet, but that didn’t stop him from being voted class president. He became the captain of the swim team after his close friend, the last captain and class president, Shownu, graduated last semester._

_He did taekwondo and liked to write music in his spare time, and had the slightest lisp, and god damnit Changkyun was falling too deep into the bunny faced man’s rabbit hole._

_After the incident Changkyun noticed a weird pressure building around him. Like when your ears are stuffed when you go high quickly. It felt like it was pressing on his entire being. Pushing him into himself. He didn’t know what to do about it._

_He wasn’t really making friends, being the new kid in town. Didn’t matter that he was a native Korean, spoke the language, ate the food, did everything a normal Korean teenager would do. People just, didn’t understand him._

_He didn’t conform, gushing at idols, praying for their thin waists and artificial cheekbones. He didn’t covet designer clothes, he went to church with his family, donated what little money he had from his allowance and when he didn’t have that, his actual spare time._

_And honestly, he was a little weird._

_He got excited about things some of the other teens would go green at. Changkyun didn’t grow up restricted by Korean standards. His parents let him find himself, allowed him to not be restricted neither by his heritage nor his gender dynamic._

_But all that freedom led him to currently be the odd man out._

_He barely got picked for teams during sporting events, people would rather run from him or ignore him all together then actually come near him. Even group projects were a problem, him opting most the time to just work on his own._

_Which wasn’t a problem really, Changkyun wasn’t stupid, he was actually pretty damn smart._

_It actually took a lot of interviews and meetings between the school and his parents, as well as a few hard words from his father, before the academy's social worker and headmaster were even slightly convinced about this fact._

_It took the whole summer of them trying to parse out his international classes and how they’d translate to the course work the school currently provided before he was able to get his full schedule at the beginning of the semester._

_They transferred him into a few advanced courses, one of them being a science class he’d have to take with juniors. It was a big jump, but the headmaster didn’t take to kindly to Changkyun’s dad coming in and putting his foot down._

_His father is a kind-hearted beta who loved science. He could not accept the ineptitude of the alpha headmaster, nor the amount of disrespect the headmaster unintentionally spouted about internationals and omegas._

_Small knot syndrome his father called it._

_So, they gave Changkyun the hardest classes they could. The school wanted to see the troublemaking omega fail._

_But of course, Changkyun wouldn’t allow it._

_Even if people didn’t want to get to know the sweet boy under the seething wolf._

_Well. There were some people._

_It was during his advanced biology course that he met his favorite hyung and first real friend, Jooheon._

_Changkyun was actually forced to work with the loud teen during a mid-semester dissection. He had no problems slowly cutting into the hide of the formalin covered rat. His shaking and screaming partner on the other hand, was a whole other story._

_Changkyun didn’t mean to laugh but he did. At the time Jooheon gave him the dirtiest look before he finally got close enough to actually see what Changkyun was doing._

_Jooheon passed out at Changkyun’s first cut into the dead rat with the scalpel._

_They just clicked after that._

_Nothing beats a friendship based on a slight concussion from the fall and a few stitches from the scalpel slicing him when Jooheon grabbed for the table during his tumble._

_Once they found out they had rap in common, it was a no brainer._

_And the pressure around Changkyun finally started to dissipate._

_Funny thing was, Jooheon was friends with fellow junior Hyungwon, who was cool with seniors Kihyun and Minhyuk, who were also besties with Hoseok._

_They almost had a whole pack and everything._

_It was insane._

_It was awkward as fuck._

_But Changkyun lived for awkward shit. Kind of. When he was purposefully awkward it was one thing, but when he was unintentionally awkward around Jooheon’s friend it was fucking annoying._

_Especially when he was around Hoseok._

_But with time, video games, and Jooheon’s brute force, they all just, meshed._

_And they meshed pretty well._

Eyes dry, Changkyun blinked a few times back into the present as he rolled towards the connecting wall, hand palm up trying to feel the heat being generated in the other room.

 

There was no love at first site for him.

 

There was no big badda boom.

 

Honestly, he didn’t trust Hoseok for a long time if he remembered correctly. They had had a pretty intense moment back then and that shit was even too weird for Changkyun to handle.

 

When he finally met Hyungwon, he was so intimidated by the boy’s face at the time, he could barely splutter two words at him.

 

It was slow, but he fell for the both of them. He grew to love them. The teenagers they were, and the adults they became.

 

To this day he’s still not sure _how_ he got to this point, listening to his hyung’s fucking like literal rabbits, a trickle of slick dripping out of his clenching pussy.

 

“ _Ugh,_ ” he rolled his eyes at himself and his bodies lack of control.

 

 One minute he was talking to the hyung’s about applying to colleges, and the next the two bombarded him with questions about where he was going, and if he wanted to go back to America, was he going to live out of a dorm, and why do that when our apartment is so close, and so on and so on.

 

And here he was, years later, still in love and living with these two assholes.

 

It was literal hell on earth, but hey, he had a roof over his head, food in his stomach, and a bed to slowly suffocate himself and die in.

 

“ _Fuck… Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck…”_

_Hyungwon was about to cum._

The noise in the other room hit a crescendo before it transformed to panting and whispered words of what he inferred to probably words of love and appreciation, then quiet.

 

After a few minutes Changkyun could hear some quiet muttering, the squeak of the bed, some more silence, a bedroom door creaking wider open, and then bare feet padding towards the bathroom.

 

Changkyun flipped on to his stomach, feigning sleep at this point, deepening his breathing and loosening the muscles in his body.

 

The steps stopped at his partially opened door, silently pushing it open. Changkyun squinted his eye partly open in the semi-darkness. He could see a blurry silhouette outlined by the living room light in the background.

 

Hoseok couldn’t sleep with the house shrouded in absolute darkness, so they left the lamp on at night. It was mostly a precaution for Hyungwon who would be so out of it when he slept, that when he actually did have to get out of bed at night, he’d knock into everything before actually reaching his midnight destination.

 

Hoseok was considerate like that.

 

After a pause, the silhouette quietly padded into Changkyun’s room. He felt a slight dip at the side of his bed. The smoky smell of fresh cum/cinnamon/apples hits his nose.

_Hoseok._

Hoseok reached over and softly ran his fingers through Changkyun’s hair. The omega let out an involuntary purr that if he would had caught mid stride, would have alerted the alpha to his actual wakefulness.

 

Changkyun heard a quiet huff of laughter before those perfect fingers left his hair to slowly trace the outline of Changkyun’s face. The smell of too sweet apricots and honey passively wafted into Changkyun’s nose from Hoseok’s hands.

 

_Hyungwon._

Before Changkyun could embarrass himself and nuzzle into the syrupy scent left over on the alpha’s hand, Hoseok takes it away, slowly standing, lifting the sheet tangled near Changkyun’s feet up and over him, tucking him in like he was their most precious thing. He felt a soft press of lips to his forehead before the alpha’s powerful presence was gone.

 

Changkyun opened his eyes when he heard the water in the bathroom sink running. His door was a little wider open then before, letting in more lamp light from the hall. Another weird Hoseok thing, he didn’t like closed doors. Closed doors meant secrets, meant hiding, and in their mini pack, he wanted none of that.

 

I mean, Changkyun could still close his door, it was his god damn right and he paid the rent here too, sort of. And Hoseok wasn’t some overly possessive alpha male, far from it actually. But still most of the time Changkyun found it cute. His hyung’s babied him sometimes since he was the youngest and sometimes, _sometimes_ , he really didn’t mind.

 

He listened to the water splash around for a little bit before the faucet turned off.

 

He closed his eyes as Hoseok passed his room again, and then he heard nothing else because his brain finally decided to shut shit down for the night because he had a final tomorrow and it was not with the shits.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay gracious, stay kind.


	2. It Was Never Really A Secret In The First Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't help myself :)

 

_“God damnit.”_

Hoseok woke up to a numb right arm and the sound of a panicking Changkyun in the next room over. The sun was streaming through the curtains of their bedroom window, bright but not obnoxious.

 

Hoseok gently slid his mate off his arm. Sitting up, he rotated the numb appendage at the shoulder joint, bending and unbending at the elbow to get circulation back.

 

Once he surpassed the tingling pins and needle feeling he grabbed his phone from the nightstand next to him to check the time.

 

_06:00am_

_Still early._

If he remembered correctly, Changkyun had a Calculus final today, but it wasn’t supposed to be until 15:00pm. And honestly if you asked Hoseok, the kid had that shit in the bag.

 

Him and Hyungwon watched Changkyun in fearful admiration as he studied for his finals, the living room a scholarly war zone of textbooks, notes, and school supplies. Every night Hoseok had to watch his step when he went to bed, less he lost his life to a renegade highlighter or color pen.

 

He didn’t mind it at all though honestly. In fact, him and Hyungwon supported their dongsaeng any way they could, letting the boy ramble about the things he reviewed, using headphones when they watched shows or movies on their computers, and doing things that made the least amount of noise possible so that they wouldn’t disturb their diligent omega.

 

The pair even went so far as to go out less, mostly going to work and then back home so that their omega wouldn’t have to be home alone for long, making sure he ate and took care of himself, always surrounded by the smell of _pack, love, home_.

 

Today was the last final before winter break would be official for Changkyun, and they were going to celebrate tonight with a big dinner cooked by Hyungwon and Kihyun.

 

Kihyun spoiled the little omega fucking rotten, and Hoseok absolutely loved it.

 

Hoseok got out of bed, sliding on a pair of plaid slippers before making his way to their small kitchen. Hyungwon was dead to the world for the moment, and Hoseok was starving.

 

The kitchen was on the other side of the living room, closer to his and Hyungwon’s room. It was open but small with dark grey wood cabinets. There was a mid-size, circular wood table in the middle that they sometimes used to eat at or keep each other company while cooking.

 

Hoseok pulled out a large skillet, setting it on the oven before opening the fridge and grabbing a carton of eggs, spinach, and some left-over strips of beef.

 

He cracked open and beat a few of the eggs from the carton, then washed and added a few torn pieces of the fresh spinach, some chopped garlic cloves they had in the fridge, and a spoonful of some kochujang he found in the cabinet into the mixture. He beat the mixture again before pouring it into the oiled heated skillet to let it cook.

 

As the eggs fried, he started on making some rice. The rice cooker was an adorably large pastel pink thing decorated with images of fluffy cartoon bunnies playing around the base of the pot. Jooheon gifted it to Changkyun as a housewarming gift when he moved in.

 

At the time, the boy turned the loveliest shade of red when he opened the massive thing, but remembering his manners, he reluctantly thanked his best friend for such a “ _thoughtful_ ” gift.

 

It was adorable and painful to watch and Hoseok put it in the kitchen that same night, giggling at Changkyun’s attempts to stop his hyung from using the embarrassing thing. They all knew why it was so embarrassing, but it was cute and every time either of the two used it, they’d be reminded of Hoseok, and that just made it so much more worth it.

 

It wasn’t until Hoseok was halfway done grilling some leftover beef strips he found in the freezer, that he felt hands wrap around his waist. He let the taller man nuzzle at the scarred mating mark on the right side of his neck, the smell of syrupy honey clogging his senses.

 

“Whatever gets burnt, I’m feeding to you by hand,” murmured the alpha.

 

Hyungwon let out a small laugh, squeezing his alpha’s middle one last time before leaving a wet kiss on his lovers mating mark. Letting go and leaning on the unused side of the counter near Hoseok, Hyungwon languidly watched the older man cook, his arms loosely crossed against his stomach, legs overlapping at his ankle.

 

“You spoil the pup,” he lightly admonished as he watched Hoseok lay a cooked piece of meat onto a napkin covered plate.

 

Hoseok smiled as he used tongs to add more uncooked beef slices to the now empty skillet, “So do you.”

 

“Not going to argue that. I doubt he’s even going to notice what you actually cooked before stuffing it into his face and running off to campus.”

 

“That’s why his gorgeous hyung is going to go grab him before he makes a run for it, sit him down, and make sure he eats,” Hoseok told Hyungwon, throwing the beta a wide, beautiful smile.

 

Hyungwon rolled his eyes at the way Hoseok chose to ask him to basically corral their youngest into the kitchen.

 

While Hoseok chose to wear a white tank top and red sleep pants with little green turtles decorated on them this morning, Hyungwon had drowsily threw on a too large dark grey thermal that he found on the floor of their bedroom.

 

It fit like it was Hoseok’s but smelt like Changkyun, and he really didn’t give a shit when the sweater stopped above his knees, one side slipping down at the shoulder showing off his sharp collarbone and dark mating mark.

 

He pushed off the counter and made his way to Changkyun’s room. When his socked feet made it to the younger boy’s room, he knocked before entering, the only warning the omega got before he went in.

 

Hyungwon walked into the smell of sour oranges and burnt sugar. Scrunching his nose at the sharp smell, he made his way deeper into the room, frowning in concern at the scene before him.

 

Changkyun was wearing one of Hyungwon’s old large graphic t-shirt’s and a pair of baggy black sweatpants as he sat cross legged on the wooden floor. He was surrounded by papers and notebooks, thin lips pressed against a highlighter as he squinted even with his glasses on at a packet of messily stapled together notes.

 

It took only a moment for Hyungwon to understand what he was seeing versus what he was smelling. Changkyun was two seconds away from shutting down in the worst possible way and Hyungwon was not having it.

 

In a few strides Hyungwon was in the room, arms full of annoyed, squirming omega. He made it down the hall and into his and Hoseok’s bedroom without a hitch as Changkyun cursed and demanded the beta let him down, glasses and notes abandoned in the other’s room.

 

Hyungwon didn’t let him go of course. Instead, he held the omega even closer to his chest, pumping out calming pheromones and a rhythmic thumping purr. When he got to his and Hoseok’s large bed he sat gently against the padded headboard, Changkyun still in his arms, and wrapped the omega and himself in his and Hoseok’s soft, thick duvet.

 

The duvet smelt like sex and apple pie, and neither said anything when Changkyun let out a slight moan and nuzzled deeper into the warm chest of the beta keeping him hostage.

 

“We can move when you calm down,” Hyungwon said in the quiet of the room, hand petting through Changkyun’s brown hair. Hyungwon paused his ministrations until he felt the omega nod his head in understanding.

 

Changkyun was usually pretty fucking chill about life. But he was on his period and no matter how much fucking chocolate he gorged himself on, it barely did anything to improve his serotonin levels. Instead the shit broke him the fuck out.

 

He was cramping, horny, bleeding out his fucking vagina, and he was just so fucking _tired_. He hadn’t really had a break sense Chuseok and that felt like years ago instead of months.

 

Changkyun doesn’t know how long the two of them stay like that for, in that hazy in-between of sleep and being awake, but it felt so nice to let someone else just have control.

 

Changkyun knows he’s a capable, independent omega, has been since he was nine years old and living in Boston listening to obnoxious racists kids making fun of all the things that made him different.

 

But shit sometimes, even the strongest need help, and that was the whole point of having a pack.

 

Small or large, whole or broken in to subunits, your pack was your world, they made sure you stayed breathing, happy, and alive. They support you through the good and the bad and give you the business when you royally fuck up. Your pack was your home, the people you experienced life with.

 

Don’t get it wrong, pack also meant fighting and blood, them being wolf hybrids. But in a good pack, your able to retreat, lick your wounds, think hard about the lessons you learned, and come back together stronger than before. Pack is about healing, and if the people in your life can’t do any of those things for you, nor you for them, then they shouldn’t have been in your life in the first place.

 

Changkyun could smell his scent gradually change back to its usual sweet citrus and caramelized toasted almonds. Hyungwon pulled the Omega closer, arms now wrapped tightly around him, nose in his hair. He loved the way the omega smelled, it reminded him of the sugary desserts him and Hoseok ordered on their first date.

 

That night Hoseok was quiet and shy and Hyungwon the same. Friends for years just realizing how much in love they were with the other. It was awkward and messy and so fucking lovely, Hyungwon couldn’t have wanted there beginning to start any other way.

 

But then there was Changkyun. The stoic, lithe omega who was beyond his years. Sometimes even they went to him for advice, trusting him with their own issues, issues they knew the other couldn’t solve. Hoseok could be over emotional and Hyungwon the total opposite, indifferent and cold. Changkyun was the median between the two different personalities. He fit seamlessly into their small pack in every way.

 

 _If only he’d let us have him_ , he thought.

 

Hyungwon had to tread carefully.

 

No one could _have_ Changkyun. He wasn’t an object to own and if the omega heard Hyungwon say that, he’d have his head, alpha be damned.

 

But him and Hoseok agreed a long time ago about their mutual attraction to the omega. It wasn’t that they fetishized his gender dynamic like some assholes, nor was it that they found anything lacking with each other. Hyungwon would rage, pillage, kill for Hoseok, and the alpha the same for him. Was that a super healthy thought, probably not, but shit at least he was being honest.

 

 But then Jooheon introduced them to Changkyun and shit hadn’t been the same since.

 

It took a long time but once they started to truly become close, Hyungwon was able to see the way their youngest looked at them. Smell the _want, love, please_ in the air when the three of them hung out. At first, Hyungwon thought it a cute little crush that most dongsaeng’s got for their hyungs.

 

But as time went on, Hyungwon grew to realize that Changkyun wasn’t like other pups. It wasn’t until he and Hoseok spoke about it in bed one night that he knew the Alpha smelt it too.  

 

It was adorable and complicated, but that was Changkyun in a nutshell.

 

Hyungwon and Hoseok danced around the elephant in the room for a while. Young and not knowing how to be attracted to two people ate once. It wasn’t uncommon in their world, but it was new and scary for them, two teenagers who just recently realized that they had _feelings_ for each other, let alone an outspoken omega.

 

They were still trying to work out their own relationship and sex life at the time, there was no way they could responsibly throw in another whole, living, breathing, thinking, feeling person into the mix yet.  

 

So, they waited, and while they waited, they built a future together.

 

Hoseok graduated from high school and went straight to college to study music production, while Hyungwon pursued a career in fashion and modelling. Now Hoseok works as a lead music producer for some record company and Hyungwon is a highly demanded for freelance designer and model.

 

They built a home and their careers together and mated along the way.

 

The night they gave themselves to each other was a beautiful disaster in and of itself. But the next day, when everyone saw the bags under their eyes and small, content smiles on their faces, they all cheered and congratulated the two.

 

Everyone except Changkyun.

_They were sitting in some chic French based café, most of the main pack there except Hoseok and Hyungwon._

_They had all gotten a vague text to their group chat from the two at the crack of fucking dawn saying to meet them there immediately._

_Changkyun was already up when the text went out, not really sleeping the night before. When he got there and realized he was the first at the café, he ordered his packs favorites and sat with his own hot chocolate in hand, leg jiggling under the table in anticipation._

_Kihyun came in next with a tired Hyunwoo trailing behind him, then Minhyuk, bright eyed as usual, dragging a grouchy Jooheon. They were all surprised to see Changkyun already there, armed with hot cups of herbal tea, hot chocolate, and warm pastries._

_“Bless,” said Jooheon before he did a quick prayer and then devoured a whole blueberry muffin. Hyunwoo did a little head bow in thanks towards Changkyun before splitting a croissant with Kihyun and devouring his half in one bite._

_His pack thanked him warmly for being such a good pup and taking care of his hyungs. Kihyun and Minhyuk giving him sweet, dry pecks on his pink cheeks, proud of their young omega._

_He was happy taking care of his pack, they always took care of him, it was only right he did the same._

_They were in the middle of watching Minhyuk talk animatedly about something or the other, small smiles on all their faces, when the bell over the entrance rang and the smell of happiness, exhaustion, and recent mating hit them right in the face._

_Jooheon was the first to speak._

_“I don’t fucking believe it,” Jooheon said under his breath, then louder in wonderment and happiness._

_“You finally did it!” Minhyuk screamed happily, Kihyun right behind him as they ran up to the pair to hug and speak words of delight and approval. Hyunwoo blinked a few times in surprise before standing and following his mate, giving Hoseok a loving half handshake, half hug in congratulations._

_Jooheon was still at the table smiling brightly at the two. He stood and was about to run towards the pair as well when he noticed Changkyun still sitting there, one hand holding his hot chocolate, the other white knuckled holding on to the edge of the table._

_“Changkyunnie?” Jooheon whispered, face morphing from happy surprise to alert and worried in seconds. Changkyun shook himself out of it and plastered a fake smile on his face. Said everything was alright, and that he’d be there in a second._

_That day Changkyun faked every smile, every laugh, every hum of excitement. Sad thing was, no one really noticed at the time. Hyungwon was fucking glowing like the sun while Hoseok looked like the cat that got the cream and everyone was just so happy for them._

_Changkyun listened to them talk about how it wasn’t planned, they were play fighting when it happened, Hyungwon slipped into a semi-heat which triggered Hoseok, and then Changkyun chose to stop listening after that._

_He wasn’t jealous of them being together, not at all._

_He was jealous he didn’t have two matching teeth marks of his own._

Hyungwon wanted to hold the omega so bad that day. There they were gushing about their mating while Changkyun silently persevered, smile plastered onto his face, the smell of sugar and fresh lemon dissipating as he tried to hide his true feelings of _sadness, hurt, want_ , from his pack.

 

_How can we show you how much we love you if you won’t allow us in, ae-in?_

After that, Hoseok and Hyungwon had a long talk and agreed, they were ready to invite Changkyun into their relationship. They had a stable income, a home for their omega to live and thrive in, and so much love to give him.

 

But after their announcement, Changkyun closed himself off even more. Barely responding to messages, and coming to outings less and less. That’s why when it was time for the omega to pick colleges and places to stay, the two jumped on having him live with them.

 

And Hyungwon will admit, things haven’t gone as perfectly as he wanted them to go.

 

The walls are thin and him and Hoseok are in no way shy about fucking with the omega in the room next door, which made for a sometimes grumpy Changkyun and sad Hoseok.

 

They also all learned that: Changkyun can be a little shit, Hyungwon an absolute dick, and Hoseok ridiculously obnoxious.

 

But that’s how living with people who aren’t the ones that raised you works sometimes.

 

They all have emotional baggage and habits they’ve lived with for years with no one to really call them out on it.  

 

But they adapt.

 

Most of the time they try to talk before things can escalate, but they aren’t perfect, and random shit happens. And when they do fight, they separate and cope in their own way before coming back together to verbalize _why_ the argument happened in the first place.

 

Sometimes there is no why, and that’s fine too.

 

It’s the aftermath that truly proves to Hyungwon why all the shit they go through together is worth it.

 

Because after, after all the nonsense and noise, they pile up in bed together under the giant duvet that smells like _love, lust, them_ , and hold each other. Eye’s dimly glowing in the dark room as they just live in that moment together, breathing each other in as the stars pass on by.

 

_Who else can take care of you like we can?_

_Love you like we can?_

_No one._

Hyungwon closed his eyes tight and shook away his possessive thoughts.

 

“You okay hyung?” Changkyun slurred, he was so relaxed in Hyungwon’s arms. While Hyungwon was caught up in his own head, Changkyun had allowed his inner omega to come to the surface.

 

His neck was bared as he looked up towards Hyungwon, tan skin glistening in the bright morning light. His eyes a warm violet, with specks of gold glow, bangs slightly sticking to his forehead.

 

Hyungwon felt the telltale burn of his own eyes responding in kind, seafoam green with hints of lights blues. He felt his teeth thicken in his mouth, canines slightly elongating, sharp points accidently grazing his tongue.

 

Changkyun watched the taller beta’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. The omega dazedly ran a light finger down the betas long neck.

 

 _He’s so fucking beautiful_.

 

His fingers trailed lower and lower before they finally got to Hyungwon’s mating mark.

 

It was an unspoken rule in their society, you never touched another person’s mating mark without said persons express permission. The mark was a tangible, physical representation of one’s devotion to their life partner and having some outsider _touch it_ invited all types of nasty things.

 

That shit was permanent, and everyone could see it, but just because something is willingly being shown, does not mean one is being given the right to touch.

 

Touching it was an intimate act that required trust and love.

 

Something Hyungwon and Hoseok had for Changkyun in spades.

 

Most of the time though, Changkyun touched the marks out of curiosity. His analytical mind working out the biology of marks and the wolves inside them and how it all worked.

 

The first time he touched Hoseok’s was by mistake. They where playing around in the living room when he went to tackle the bigger man, arms wrapping around him, cheek at his neck and hand resting right on his scar. He apologized profusely, tears in his eyes before both Hoseok and Hyungwon swooped him up into their arms and told him it was okay, he was loved, and he had permission to touch them both.

 

From that day on, he never hesitated when it came to touch and their individual marks.

 

Hyungwon watched as innocent violet golden eyes focused on the dark scar against his pale skin. He involuntarily shut his eyes when he felt Changkyun run the pad of his finger gently along the deep divots left by Hoseok’s teeth.  

 

“Just say the word and we’d be yours too,” Hyungwon whispered.

 

The smell of caramelized almonds and sweet orange intensified.

 

Changkyun blinked, breath hitching in the quiet of the room, hand now hovering above the scar. Hyungwon watched the omegas face go blank in want, eyes hazy as his wet, pretty pink mouth hung open in awe, inviting Hyungwon to take and take and _take_.

 

But then the moment was gone.

 

Before Hyungwon could even make a move, Changkyun used Hyungwon’s moment of distraction to roll out of the beta’s arms and onto the plush area rug surrounding their bed.

 

Hyungwon barely got a word of worry out before Changkyun dipped out of the room and into the bathroom across the hall. Shutting and locking the bathroom door.

 

“ _Shit.”_

 

Hyungwon sat in their massive bed, listening to the shower run as he ran his hands through his silvery bangs, looking towards their ceiling for some type of answer.

 

This always happened.

 

Hyungwon or Hoseok would open the door wide open for Changkyun, but instead of taking the opportunity he’d run.

 

Always running.

 

When Hyungwon was done just breathing and thinking, he got out of the bed and padded dejectedly back into the kitchen.

 

Hoseok was just finishing putting the meal he cooked onto the kitchen table when he looked up and gave Hyungwon a sad smile. He could hear and smell most of what happened in their bedroom, it being a not so large apartment and their senses above average.

 

Hyungwon wrapped his arms around his mate and took that moment to comfort himself with spicy scent of cinnamon and warm apples. Hoseok held his mate tight, tilting his neck to the side to allow his mate more access to him.

 

It was hard having such an amazing, talented, intelligent man who wanted them just as much as they wanted him, run from them over, and over again.

 

“Next time,” Hoseok whispered against Hyungwon’s temple.

 

“Next time,” Hyungwon whispered back.  

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Spring Awakening - Alpha Uterus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otay, its short, but it packs a punch. Also period joke, look up "alpha uterus."

_A few months later..._

 

Hyungwon stared at the mirror, long sleeved chunky black sweater gently hiked up his stomach as he watched his pale abdomen contract in and out.

 

His phone timer ticked down silently as it laid precariously on the side of the sink.

 

Hyungwon sucked his stomach in as he turned to his side, staring at himself through the mirror.

 

 His large brown and blue colored tortoise patterned glasses did nothing to hide his fatigue.

 

The timer ticked on.

 

On the other side of the sink, next to Hoseok’s hair cream and Changkyun’s sloppily closed jar of face product sat a skinny innocuous piece of white plastic.

 

Hyungwon sighed as he rubbed his flat stomach.

 

His mind was blank.

 

He looked at the timer.

 

He looked at the test.

 

How could something so small be so heavy?

 

Silence.

 

The timer ticked on.

 

The toes of his right foot began a gentle _tap, tap, tapping,_ against the linoleum floor, the cool surface the only thing keeping him grounded.

 

He let the sweater fall back down his smooth stomach.

 

He turned and sat on the toilet lid as he contemplated how he got to this moment, alone and anxious in their bathroom, half naked and staring down a pregnancy test.

 

His last real period was about a month ago. By far, the worst of his life. Every morning was like waking up to a crime scene. At one point it got so bad they started using towels as flat sheets just to cut down on all the laundry they had to do.

 

 Hyungwon had never made such a mess in his sleep since he first presented. But once his cycles evened out and his hormones settled, his periods got easier to handle.

 

Between his weight and his metabolism, his monthlies usually were pretty light. Changkyun used to damn him when they went supply shopping together, glaring as he threw his heavy duty pads into the cart next to Hyungwon’s liners and tampons.

 

Then there were the _cramps_.

 

Fuck he never felt anything like it. At the time he blamed the stressful collection he was collaborating on. Nothing but deadlines and semi-iced cold coffee keeping him alive. It got so bad Changkyun started dropping off homemade bento boxes and shakes Hoseok would specifically make for the beta so he’d at least get a few servings of not actual garbage into his system.

 

When his period was over he celebrated by fucking Hoseok's brains out.

 

Truly though, it was an offhand joke that made Hyungwon do the test in the first place.

 

_‘Hyung~,’ Changkyun whined as he laid sprawled out on their plush dark living room couch._

_‘Patience Kyun-ah,’ Hyungwon advised from the kitchen as he poured the steaming hot water from their pastel blue kettle into Changkyun’s favorite Disney princess's mug._

_‘But it hurts Wonnie,’ Changkyun whimpered, rolling to his side to curl up and hold his stomach tight, hoping and praying that the tighter he held himself together, the more likely his cramps would abate._

_Hyungwon made a low rumbling sound of concern, moving a bit faster as he stirred the loose tea filled infuser spoon in the mug. He understood the poor pup’s plight, especially after suffering through his last period._

_When_ was _his last period? A month ago? Maybe longer?_

_Once the infuser finished steeping Hyungwon mixed in a few loaded spoonful’s of agave into the mug before bringing the chamomile tea to their needy omega._

_Changkyun sat up enough to take the tea from the benevolent beta, letting out a quiet ‘thank you’ before taking a large gulp of the still hot beverage._

_Hyungwon rolled his eyes as he watched Changkyun take a sip just to burn his tongue and make a whole production about the now blistered appendage. Grabbing the offensive mug, Hyungwon set the still hot tea down on the low table in front of the couch to let it cool before grabbing the complaining omega and lying down comfortably on the squishy large couch together._

_And that’s how Hoseok found them when he came home. His beta and omega happily snuggled up, empty mug sitting on the edge of the coffee table._

_He laughed softly as he put away his jacket and shoes in the nook near the front door. The usually immaculate beta was being smothered by their clingy omega, one long leg hanging off the couch, their arms tightly wound around each other. Changkyun’s bangs were sticking to his forehead awkwardly, while Hyungwon’s pretty red plush lips had a slight glimmer of drool on the side._

_It wasn’t until Hoseok started on making dinner that Hyungwon and Changkyun finally woke up. Hyungwon smiled softly at the omega as Changkyun nuzzled deeper into the beta’s toned chest._

_Changkyun giggled into the fabric of Hyungwon’s shirt._

_Hyungwon smiled, squeezing Changkyun middle tighter, ‘What’s so funny pup?’_

_Changkyun giggled a little more before speaking, ‘It’s silly.’_

_Hyungwon’s smile grew even more, ‘So? Tell me,’ he said._

_Changkyun used Hyungwon’s chest as leverage to sit up a little more on the beta’s chest, lightly tinted violet eyes looking into Hyungwon’s own slightly glowing seafoam green ones. One hand coming up to trace the beta’s full bottom lip._

_Changkyun playfully rolled his eyes and smirked, ‘It’s just that, ever since I moved in, you usually get first dibs on all this menstrual fun,’ he said waving towards his still slightly cramping body, ‘But now my cycle is first and it reminded me of that silly American wolf show we used to watch when we were younger and all I want to say is,’ Changkyun eyes grew brighter, his teeth thicker and sharper before he leaned in, smiled cheekily and said, ‘I’m the alpha now.’_

_Hyungwon knew exactly which show the boy was quoting and couldn’t help but die laughing, Changkyun collapsing on top of him as he starts busting out into more giggles on top of the beta._

_It’s corny and not even that funny but it’s just one of those silly intimate moments that only happens with the people you’re closest to._

_What makes the moment even better is the growl they hear from the kitchen, they both look up to see an indignant Hoseok standing there, arms crossed, pouting at them._

_“I thought I was the alpha,’ he says petulantly._

_The two laugh even harder, Hoseok never got a chance to watch the show, between having to read the Korean subtitles and the sometimes silly plot, the alpha never really got into it like Changkyun and Hyungwon did._

_Still giggling, the two roll off the couch and bound off towards their alpha, hugging and squeezing him tight, the affection putting a grin on the once pouting man's face as he holds the two most precious pieces of his life._

 

_Beep beep beep beep, beep beep beep beep, bee-_

 

Hyungwon slowly stands and taps ‘stop’ before carefully grabbing the pregnancy test.

 

He stares into the mirror, hands gripping the edge of the sink, the marble cutting into his palm.

 

He takes a deep breathe in, then out.

 

He blinks once, twice, three times, and then...

 

++

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, kudos to those who recognize/rode out one of the og wolf fandoms. Ya'll can probably guess the ship I lived on in that period of my life. Thanks for all the lovely comments and support. You all are beautiful and I'm sorry this chapter isn't long, but I just didn't want you all to think I abandoned my work. I feel like I could have done way better if I started this earlier but I'm super tired, I had this idea, and I have no clue what time I work in the morning so I yoloed it.


	4. Heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

_Negative_

“Holy fuck,” Hyungwon whispered under his breath.

 

He looked away, re-adjusted his glasses and looked again.

 

++

 

He grabbed the pamphlet that came with the test and skimmed the instructions jumping straight to the results description table.

 

**Symbol**

| 

**Results**  
  
---|---  
  
**++**

| 

Negative  
  
**| |**

| 

Positive  
  
xx

| 

Inconclusive/Error  
  
 

Hyungwon turned away from the mirror and sank slowly down to sit heavily on the cold linoleum floor, chin resting on his knees as he pulled his bent legs towards to his chest. He held the test and pamphlet gripped up tight in his large pale hands.

 

The beta began to shake, one hand rushing up to cover his silent laughter as tears slowly streamed down his face.

 

 _Not pregnant_.

 

Chae-Lee Hyungwon, freelance model, designer, ex-dancer, husband and mate to Lee Hoseok, beta to _the most stubborn_ omega… _not_ pregnant.

 

His smile fell.

 

It’s not like he never wanted to be a bearer. In fact he was obsessed with pups, their neighbor’s son Siwoo saw to that. The chubby little cub coming over once almost every two weeks to hang out with his favorite oppa, eating and napping, only crying when he didn’t understand why he couldn’t sleep and chew at the same time.

 

Some nights Hyungwon would lie enveloped in Hoseok’s arms, head on the alpha’s wide chest, the two of them curled under the duvet as they imagined a pup with Hoseok’s smile and Hyungwon’s eyes. Sometimes, when they dared, the cub would have Changkyun’s temperament, but they’d tread carefully when their thoughts veered towards the stunning omega.

 

A cub of their own. A physical embodiment of Hyungwon and Hoseok’s love, small, warm, and real. Living and breathing in this fucked up, wild world, protected by a pack ready to rip the universe apart for him/her in an instant.

 

A beautiful, innocent bundle wrapped in Changkyun’s slender arms, smothered by his citrusy sweet smell of love and affection.

 

 _Changkyun_.

 

Their soft omega. He acted tough, a false persona he built up while living abroad. But once he realized he had a whole pack ready to stand by his side and support him, the shorter man finally dropped his walls, allowing them access to his true self. A weird, awkward but precious, humble genius who loved science and an affinity for multiple languages.

 

The boy was kind, grew up religious but had a dirty fucking mouth, and was the devil incarnate when things didn’t go his way.

 

But it went unspoken, he belonged to them.

 

It was that lack of physical possession that had Hyungwon so anxious at the drug store when he stood in front of a shelf of multi-colored pastel and white boxes boasting their pregnancy test accuracy.

 

How could they have a cub when their omega still wasn’t _theirs_ yet?

 

Knowing Changkyun, he would’ve been out the door the before Hyungwon’s piss even finished hitting the stick, leaving nothing behind but the bitter smell of sour citrus and burnt sugar.

 

So much unnecessary sadness.

 

Hyungwon used the hand not holding the urine covered stick to rub the ache from his tired eyes, and down his sullen face.

 

They weren’t ready for a cub. The love was definitely there. Money wasn’t an issue now that both Hyungwon and Hoseok has made names for themselves in their separate industries. Finding time to take care of a cub wouldn’t be a problem either, Hyungwon could always work more on consultations then actual full on collaborations, and Hoseok didn’t always need to be at the studio to do his job.

 

But Hyungwon didn’t want to go through a whole pregnancy without their omega at their side, loving them and being unconditionally loved by them. He couldn’t allow Changkyun to feel left out again. He knew a positive test would have been the final straw that would push the omega away and make him question his own existence within their small pack. He’d think he was unnecessary, he’d smile and congratulate his hyung’s but on the inside he’d be devastated that he missed out on another milestone, as if the alpha and beta weren’t frothing at the mouth ready to bite the omega at any moment, if only he’d just _ask_.

 

They had to figure out their relationship first. Once they all get on the same page, then Hyungwon could do it. No more secret tests at the dead of night. Next time, next time he’d have Changkyun at his side, making inappropriate jokes while not caring about touching the urine end of the stick while Hoseok would nervously pace, eyes glistening because _finally_ , and...

 

_Tap, tap, tap_

A voice muttering out a quiet “Hyungwon,” came through the closed bathroom door.

 

“Come in Alpha,” Hyungwon said, looking up to watch a somber Hoseok slowly swing the heavy door open. The large alpha came in, closing the door behind him before leaning against it. Clad in black Nike joggers and a long sleeve grey thermal, Hoseok stood there taking in the dejected looking beta. The taller man’s conflicting scent had Hoseok on edge.

 

“Hoseok,” Hyungwon whined softly, his wolf coming to the surface. Hoseok was at Hyungwon’s side in an instant, lifting the beta into his lap as he sobbed into the alpha’s chest.

 

“Breathe baby, whatever it is, we’ll get through it. I love you so much,” Hoseok whispered into Hyungwon’s curling silvery blonde bangs.

 

“I just–, I just–, why can’t things be easier,” Hyungwon choked out into the alpha’s chest. “I just want us to be a family Hoseok. I just want him to know how much we love him. Why won’t he let us love him?” he asked, wet glowing green eyes staring into glistening silver ones.

 

“Baby, he knows. He has to know. Changkyun-ah is…, he’s different from other omegas. But it’s that spark that makes him who he is,” Hoseok started to explain as he ran gentle fingers through the beta’s hair. He looked away to think, weighing his words as he absentmindedly chewed his bottom lip in thought before continuing, “I can’t totally speak for him, but I think Changkyun-ah is just scared.” Hyungwon made a noise of protest but Hoseok gently wrapped the other hand not petting the betas hair around his slender neck. It wasn’t out of aggression or anything, the touch was more for comfort and attention, having Hoseok’s large, warm hand protectively grounding him as it softly massaged against the beta’s scent glands.

 

They sat in silence for a bit. Hoseok watching the beta breathe as he held him by the neck, his other hand tangled tight in the loose strands at the back of Hyungwon’s head, making him slightly arch into the alpha’s lap.

 

When Hyungwon calmed enough to speak again all he could think to ask was, “What could he possibly be afraid of hyung? We’d never purposely hurt him, _ever_ ,” the beta growled.

 

Hoseok sighed and let go of Hyungwon’s neck, allowing the beta to rest his head against the alpha’s chest again. “I think he fears rejection,” Hoseok said as he continued to pet the beta. Hyungwon looked up at the alpha in confusion forcing him to go on, “We’ve been together so long, and I think that intimidates him. You know how hard he comes down on himself. His looks, his voice, everything he does. I can only imagine how inconsequential he thinks he is to our relationship.”

 

Hyungwon sobbed at that. How could Changkyun think that way? The younger man was always critical of himself, making self-depreciating jokes that leaned towards being more harsh than humorous.

 

Listening to his beta break apart in his arms, Hoseok decided this couldn’t go on. They needed to talk to Changkyun, figure out why he kept holding himself back from being with them. Hoseok look down at the exhausted beta in his arms. Hyungwon looked so broken. Hoseok still wasn’t even sure what started this. He saw a glimpse of the thin white plastic when he first came in, but he focused more on the sight of a curled up Hyungwon, sitting alone on the cold floor looking so _dejected_.

 

They sat there for a while. Rumbling sounds of comfort and the need to be comforted coming from the both of them. It wasn’t until Hyungwon caught a glimpse of the test lying innocuously on the floor under Hoseok’s thigh that he remembered what sent him spiraling in the first place.

 

Hyungwon raised his head, hand going to caress Hoseok’s smooth cheek.

 

“I took a pregnancy test,” he whispered.

 

Hoseok nuzzled into the beta’s hand, dark eyes focused on Hyungwon’s lighter brown ones.

 

“What did it say?” he rumbled.

 

Hyungwon looked away, “I’m not–,” he stuttered before tears streamed down his puffy face.

 

Hoseok didn’t need him to finish, he understood. He understood once he smelt spoilt fruit and the salty scent of fresh tears.

 

Hyungwon wasn’t pregnant.

 

Hoseok knew how much the beta loved pups, how much they both want a child of their own. He’d watch the way Hyungwon would smile at the small things Siwoo would do, his apricot and honey scent so heavy in the air due to happiness, it’d send the poor baby into a sneezing, giggling fit. But they were always careful. Each heat they spent together started with Hyungwon gagging down a special herbal tea that would keep him from getting impregnated. The both of them waiting for the day Changkyun would accept _himself_ enough to finally accept _them_ , loving freely with no doubts about their love for him clouding his mind.

 

After a while, Hoseok had enough of the cold, damp bathroom. He maneuvered Hyungwon and then stood with the beta comfortably in his arms, slowly walking them towards their shared bedroom. When they passed Changkyun’s empty room Hoseok could hear a soft sigh from the beta. Changkyun wasn’t going to be home until dawn, locked up in the university library working on a last minute project with his group before finals came along.

 

The boy was pushing himself again. He and Hoseok had already gotten into it this afternoon about the subject of Changkyun needing to take it easy when the omega called to let him know where he was and how long he’d probably be. Hoseok kept a precarious balance between being possessive and being reasonable, something most alphas don’t quite grasp, nor want to. Hoseok believed there was a time and place for an alpha to step in and be dominant, and there was a time and place for being understanding. He’d rather listen to his pack mates before going off the handle and tarnishing their trust in him.

 

Hoseok tried to stay calm during the call, he really did, but he didn’t like the words coming out the omega’s mouth. They argued and Changkyun hung the phone up abruptly in the alpha’s face, but a few minutes later Hoseok got an apology text and the omega’s location marker.

 

He didn’t feel like the conversation had been properly dealt with. The omega was still out late working too hard on school work, and now Hoseok had to console an emotional Hyungwon.

 

When they finally got to their bedroom, Hoseok lightly lied the drained beta down, sliding in behind him before pulling the light dark grey comforter they kept on the bed on warmer nights on top of them.

 

Hyungwon turned in the Alpha’s arms, dropping soft kisses filled with love and sadness along the alphas face, mouth, and neck. Hoseok indulged the beta for a bit before tilting Hyungwon’s chin up and pressing a gentle, luxurious kiss on his lush, moist lips. The kiss never got the chance to turn heated, sex not being the goal. It was about comfort, a reminder of how much love and adoration they held for one another. They fell asleep like that, mouth’s brushing, locked in each other’s arms, Hyungwon all but straddling Hoseok’s left hip, wanting to be as close to the alpha as possible. They fell into a deep sleep, both emotionally and mentally drained.

 

The moon waned and the sun raised, its rays traveling silently throughout the once dark apartment.

 

The pregnancy test lied there on the bathroom floor. A bleary eyed and confused Changkyun sliding on the plastic as he made his way to the toilet.

 

Changkyun yelped and caught himself on the sink, lifting his bare foot to see what the fuck almost took his life. He blinked a few times before it registered what was in his hand.

 

It took him all but five seconds to find the same crumpled pamphlet Hyungwon held in his hands the night before.

 

_Negative_

 

Changkyun heavily sat at the edge of the tub, dropping the pamphlet, but still holding the test.

 

He stared at the small stick.

 

_So small, yet so heavy._

He should have come home last night.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April Fools? Am I too late?


End file.
